Some prior notification systems send notification messages (e.g., text messages) to consumers regarding their account, balances on a prepaid card, current transactions, or other relevant information. For example, an issuer (e.g., a bank) may notify a consumer when their credit card is being used to make a large purchase or when their balance is over their credit limit. An issuer might also notify the holder of a prepaid card of their remaining balance on that card.
In these prior systems, text messages are distributed by an aggregator (e.g., a phone company). The aggregator keeps a database of phone numbers for distributing the text messages to cell phones, and the issuer pays the aggregator for sending messages to consumers.
In some cases, the issuer may not have a way of passing the expenses of text messaging back to the consumer. For example, prepaid cards are not necessarily associated with an account operated by the issuer. As a consequence, the issuer may not have contact information for the consumer and cannot charge the consumer back for the text messages. In these cases, the issuer has limited incentive to use or improve the notification systems since they cannot recover expenses for sending the text messages.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other problems, individually and collectively.